lazarus_comic_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Synopses
Book One: Family Chapter One (#1) Forever is attacked and killed by Carlyle Waste, after she interrupts them raiding food stores. Discussing the incident with James, she reveals that she feels bad for killing them, and James becomes concerned about her emotional state. After she has recovered, Forever is deployed to Harvest One alongside Jonah. Sergeant Orioso reports that Morray family troops were almost successful in stealing seeds when the security system was deactivated. Jonah pressures Forever to find out who betrayed the family by letting enemy troops into the Harvest One. Samuel Rosales confesses to treason, which Forever knows is untrue and tries to reason with him. He refuses to implicate anyone else, and Forever executes him. After the incident, James reassures her that she did the right thing, and asks her how she feels. Forever says that she feels 'fine'. Chapter Two (#2) Beth is checking Forever over, and insists that her sister take her pills. Forever grumbles that the regime makes her feel like a 'machine'. Prior to a family meeting, Stephen and Jonah start arguing when Jonah implies that his brother is a daddy's boy, whilst Stephen reveals that he knows about the relationship between his brother and their sister, Johanna. Malcolm arrives and tells them to knock it off. Forever reports on the Morray attack on Harvest One, which prompts Jonah to insist they go to war with Morray. Malcolm dismisses everyone except Forever, who he presses on her feelings around the execution. Forever insists she didn't want to do it, but Jonah was going to kill everyone if someone wasn't found guilty. Meanwhile, Jonah, Beth, and Stephen have decamped to the kitchen. Jonah is angry that Forever is getting singular attention from Malcolm, and rants about how the Lazarus is not part of the family. Beth tells him to never speak such things around Forever, and the argument escalates into Beth threatening Jonah with a knife. Forever interrupts the argument and tells Jonah they're travelling to LA. Johanna and Jonah are reunited in LA. They are concerned about Forever not sharing the details of her mission. Johanna decides to send Mason to follow their sister; Forever is wise to this and threatens to kills Mason if he keeps following her. She loses her tail and rides out to Mexico to meet with the Morray Lazarus, Joachim. She is taken prisoner. Chapter Three (#3) Forever is taken to a Morray outpost in Magdelena, Mexico. Joachim insists Forever be treated with courtesy, but a Morray sergeant tries to take her sword; she chops his hand off. Joachim beheads the sergeant for challenging the authority of a Lazarus. Back in Sequoia, Jonah is upset that James won't tell him where Forever is. James calls Malcolm and tell him that Forever has made it to Magdelena. Forever and Joachim have a quiet moment together, reflecting on when they first met; Joachim was the first Lazarus that Forever had ever met. In LA, Jonah is upset that Forever is parleying with Morray. Johanna tells him to calm down, and they plot to kill Forever as soon as she's back in Carlyle territory, to spark a Carlyle/Morray war. Jo asks Jonah to instruct Mason to kill their butler, who has overheard their plans. Forever meets with Edgar Morray. She offers grain and seed shipments in return for interdictors, materiel, parts, and personnel, and to cease all communications with Jonah. They negotiate, and Morray agrees to the terms, including cutting off Jonah. Joachim rides with Forever back to Carlyle territory. When they stop to have a final conversation before parting, they are attacked by a plane. Chapter Four (#4) James and Beth are monitoring Forever's movement when they are alerted that she has suffered sudden, serious injuries. Jonah, monitoring elsewhere, instructs Carlyle troops to finish Forever off. Forever recovers, and she and Joachim kill the troops. Johanna instructs Mason to attack her to make it look like Jonah did it. When the dust clears, Jonah realises his plan has failed; through Mason, Johanna tells Jonah to run before she sets Forever on him. Forever and Joachim say their goodbyes, and she goes to LA to find Jonah. She instead finds Johanna, who says that Jonah betrayed them all. Forever reports in to Malcolm, telling him about Jonah's plans, including a plot to kill both herself and Malcolm. They realise that Jonah is running to the Hock family. Back at Sequoia, Forever receives a message saying that Malcolm is not her father, and the Carlyles are not her family. Book Two: Lift Chapter One (#5) Malcolm is visiting a young Forever to see if she is ready to carry the family sword. She is unable to defeat Marisol, to which Malcolm says he is disappointed in her, and advises that the next time he visits, she must be able to defeat Marisol or she will lose the right to be called his daughter. Back in the present day, Forever is at Stanford University, apologising to Cady Rosales for executing her father. Cady is angry, but Forever leaves, interrupted by a phone call, before Cady can finish. Forever travels to the West Bank of the Mississippi River, opposite Bittner and Hock territory, where Jonah's plane crashlanded. She and Sergeant Orioso get into a verbal disagreement with Hock troops, one of whom shoots Forever in the back. Furious, she reminds the troops that shooting her was an act of war; the Hock troops shoot the soldier who did it. In Montana, in Carlyle territory, an approaching storm is going to flood a settlement called Musselshell. The Barrett family are preparing their smallholding whilst desperately trying to negotiate some help with sandbagging. They are Waste, and stand to lose everything. Back in Los Angeles, Johanna has taken over from the erstwhile Jonah and is tidying up the mess he made of his territory. Forever tells Johanna that they found Jonah's crashed plane, and that she is impressed with the progress Jo has made in LA. That night, Forever re-reads the text message about the Carlyles not being her family. Overnight, the Barrett's property has been demolished by the weather. The only thing standing is their Post, promising help in the morning. Chapter Two (#6) James and Marisol discuss young Eve's training, and how concerned Eve is that she will be disowned by Malcolm. When putting Eve to bed, she expresses upset to James that the family never visit her. The scene cuts to older Forever, who is seen being startled awake and disagreeing with the text message about her family. Later that day, Forever inspects some suspicious activity involving containers in Johanna's LA territory. In Montana, the Barretts are dealing with the aftermath of losing their property; rebuilding is going to cost a significant sum of money that they don't have, but leaving their land will result in losing the land entirely. Leigh spots a Post notification announcing the Denver Lift. Back in LA that evening, Forever is watching as some Waste distract guards to steal supplies from the family. She interrupts two soldiers and a woman named Emma, the latter of whom Forever takes in for questioning. The Barretts decide to leave their land and try their luck at the Lift. They agree to take their neighbour's granddaughter, Casey, with them. Chapter Three (#7) Young Eve is training with Marisol and discussing fear and pain; Marisol is about to beat Eve with a stick. After the beating, they agree that if Malcolm orders it, they would both kill the other. Older Forever is questioning Emma to find out what Emma's associates are planning to do with the bomb-making material they stole. She is unwilling to cooperate, stating that the Carlyle family have already taken anything of worth to her, there is nothing left to threaten her with. The Barretts make camp for the night on their way to the Lift, and are attacked by bandits. Leigh is killed in the gunfight. The next morning, Forever is with Johanna, promoting Sergeant Orioso to captain, and tasking him with weeding out the corruption in the LA garrison. Johanna joins the interrogation of Emma, offering her a career as an actress or dancer in return for information. The Barretts reach the main road to Denver, where hundreds and hundreds of Waste are travelling to the Lift. Chapter Four (#8) Young Eve is completing a simulation training exercise, a birthday request. Marisol and Malcolm are watching her progress; he asks if Eve is ready to beat Marisol in combat, to which she says no. Malcolm leaves, telling Marisol that Eve must be able to do so when he returns in thirty days. He leaves Eve a birthday present: a copy of The Once and Future King. In LA, Emma's associates are raided by Carlyle troops. Forever realises that Angel is missing and armed with a bomb. En route to the Lift, Michael Barrett is undertaking basic first aid on injured and unwell travelling Waste. He is picked up by the sisters, a group of nuns who travel Carlyle territory and provide aid. They offer his family the safety of the nun's convoy, and Michael a new pair of glasses, in return for his assistance in providing medical care. That night, Forever discusses her concerns about Angel, the bomb, and the Lift with Johanna. She reveals discomfort about the way they interrogated Bit, one of Angel's associates they picked up during the raid. The next morning, Malcolm reacts angrily to Forever's suggestion to cancel the Lift, and tells her to do her duty and protect the family. In the Lift crowd, Casey bumps into Angel. Chapter Five (#9) Malcolm returns to the Sequoia compound to watch young Eve defeat Marisol, this time with an actual sword. She brings Marisol to her knees and requests medical help for her; Malcolm asks why she didn't kill Marisol, to which Eve says her instructions were to defeat, not kill. Malcolm gives Eve the family sword. Older Forever is surveying security at the Lift, and they realise that Angel has found a way to circumnavigate the recognition algorithms. Forever goes to see Stephen, who insists that he isn't important enough to be a target, but she convinces him to take a close protection detail anyway. At the Lift, Sister Bernard gets Michael and Casey into priority selection, and gives extensive advice on the process, warning that applicants can be rejected at any time. Casey is rejected because she has a genetic disposition to breast cancer. She takes her anger out on a bemused Forever, who happens to be walking by at the time. Forever leaves to deal with a security concern, whilst Casey is reunited with Angel, who is wearing an explosive vest. He stabs her and leaves her for dead. Michael is successful in the Lift, and is taken to meet Stephen Carlyle. He suggests a career in medicine to Stephen. Forever interrupts the conversation; she is concerned about the location of the reception tent. Angel has found his way to the tent, and is ready to detonate his bomb. Forever intercepts, struggling with Angel. He is stabbed and killed by Casey, who immediately passes out. Recovering in hospital, Michael informs her that she has been selected for the Lift due to her bravery. Book Three: Conclave Interlude Jonah crash lands his plane just short of Hock territory, near the Mississippi, and is forced to cross a filthy river. Once with the Hock troops, they knock him out and arrange for the Ministry of Safety to pick him up. Jonah is taken to Manhattan, and treated like a prisoner: stripped, washed down, and thrown in a cell. He is eventually taken to see Jakob Hock, and tries to negotiate an asylum deal with him. Jakob is dismissive; he is uninterested in Jonah's knowledge, but he is interested in his genetic coding, something that Hock has been trying to acquire for decades. Jonah is forcefed his first dose of Hock medication, and agrees to cooperate with Jakob's requirements. Jakob discusses ransom and demands with Sevara Bittner, a Hock ally, and arranges for one of Jonah's fingers to be sent to the Carlyle family. Chapter One (#10) In Southwest Ontario, Sonja Bittner, the Bittner family Lazarus approaches Carlyle troops on the Carlyle/Bittner border. After a brief disagreement with one of the soldiers, she demands to speak with the Carlyle family. In the Sequoia Compound, James and Beth are assessing Forever's capabilities, which are improving beyond what they anticipated and they subsequently decide to activate more of her abilities. During the examination, Forever asks if she is a Carlyle; she's concerned that she's adopted. Beth reassures her that she was there when Forever was born. Forever goes to the wing in which she grew up, and meets Marisol. She tells Marisol about the message she received, who suggests telling Malcolm. Forever says she knows that Jonah sent it. As they talk, she gets a call from a soldier at the the Southwest Ontario border. Forever travels to the border, and receives Jonah's finger from Sonja, and the ransom message. She contacts Malcolm, who concludes that they need to hold a Conclave with all the families in Armitage territory. Malcolm tells an upset Johanna that she cannot attend the Conclave. Beth reports to Malcolm that Forever is asking questions about whether she is related to the family: he tells her to find out who is making trouble. Jonah arrives at the Conclave with the Hock delegation. Chapter Two (#11) Malcolm and Arthur Cohn are at the Armitage-owned Triton One in the North Sea, discussing possible outcomes to the Conclave. Forever spends some time before the evening's gala training with Sonja Bittner and Kolani Nkosi, the Nkosi family Lazarus. They discuss the Lazarus-only poker game happening after the gala. That evening, the Carlyles arrive at the event. Joacquim Morray finds Forever and asks her to dance. Jakob Hock interrupts them to ask for a turn. Whilst he is away from his table, the Carlyles steal his wine glass in order to run tests to determine how much of their genetic coding he has managed to crack. Meanwhile, Jakob uses the moment with Forever to reveal that he no longer needs his leg braces, and says that he is feeling better than he has in years. Chapter Three (#12) Forever is upset and embarrassed that her family allowed her to be used by Jakob Hock for his big reveal. Beth viciously attacks Forever for parading around with Joacquim. Malcolm insists on an apology from Beth, and then apologises himself for not warning her about Hock's plans. He tells her to enjoy the poker game. At the game, Captain Cristof Mueller, the Rausling family Lazarus, gets into an argument with Li Jiaolong, the Li family Lazarus. He is angry that he keeps being beaten by someone he perceives to be his physical inferior, and that the Lazari pretend to be friends. He is told that they all have a unique bond, and whilst they will follow orders, they will not necessarily like doing so. Forever and Joacquim leave the group and go for a walk together; they kiss and Forever reveals that he is her first kiss. The next morning, Forever meets with Sonja, who has heard rumours that if Hock has successfully acquired Carlyle's genetic coding, Carlyle will lose Morray as allies. Their conversation is interrupted by the adjournment of the conference. James and Beth's analysis of the wine glass reveals that Hock does have some Carlyle genetic work in his system, but proving where it came from would be impossible. Malcolm takes ForeverCategory:Book One: Family Category:Book Two: Lift